Single
by haruslave
Summary: HD… I was listneing to my list of songs on my media player and Kalan Porter’s song “Single” came up… and I thought “hey what a great Idea for a fanfic…” what’s the idea? Something about a ball… something about masks….wink wink nudge nudgealso chapter the
1. Chapter 1:Awakening

Single

Summary: HD… I was listneing to my list of songs on my media player and Kalan Porter's song "Single" came up… and I thought "hey what a great Idea for a fanfic…" what's the idea? Something about a ball… something about masques….wink wink nudge nudge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (and if I was bieng taught by Professor Umbridge I would have that permanatly carved in my hand!lol)

A.N.: I strongly suggest you download Kalan Porter's "Single" and listen to it before you read the fic so that you can have a general idea of what it's supposed to sound like… you don't have to… im not forcing you or anything. also this is my first published fic... thx...

Also, it is important to note that this story takes place in their seventh year, and I'm pretending that nothing happened (wink wink) and Dumbldoor still lives on! Aha! Take that JK! Im just kidding! Please don't hurt me!

And so we begin…

Chapter 1: Awakening

Harry sat attentivly listening to Dumbldoor's Start-of term-speech. All the seventh years in the Great Hall at that moment knew that something special was happening at Hogwarts this year. In their letters this year, it was outlined that they needed a pair of "clubbing style" clothes (for lack of a better word…).Ron, and Hermione went shopping together in the summer. Hermione had (as ussual) looked up what kind of styles to go for and immediately had ideas of what she knew would look good on Ron. Of course not wanting it to be second hand, Hermione paid for Ron's clothes. Hermione wouldn't tell what she had baught, because she said it was going to be a surprise. Harry had stayed at Hogwarts now that the war was over, and bought his clothes from Gladrags wizard wear, in Hogsmead.

"To the Seventh years, in honour of the events of late, (A.N. he is of course talking about the demise of you-know-who…) we will be having a small celebration to reinforce house unity…" at this many of the seventh years groaned. Dumbledoor smiled, he had expected no less of a reaction, so called about their attentions for a few more seconds.

"And in order for that to be succesful your "dates" have been preselected. Many of you will be pairing up with different houses, and yes I have kept in mind certain preferences," at that point Harry thought he saw Dumbledoor give him a small wink. He supposed that Dumbledoor must know about his current choice of gender preference.

"This ball will take place on the 31st of October, yes, Halloween. The names of your dates will be sent to you by post tomorrow morning. However, I know you must all be exhausted and will want a good night's rest for your classes tomorrow, so therefor I bid you all a good-night."

Harry got up with Hermione and Ron, but made his way back to Griffindor tower by himself, because Ron and Hermione had prefect duties.

When Harry finally arrived at Griffindor tower, he meandered over to his trunk and began to undress. He pulled out a pen and paper, and sat on the sill of the window. It was a clear night out. The moon was full and shone brightly on the quiditch pitch. He longed for the season to start so he could begin training.

He remembered entering the great hall this evening with Professor McGonnagal. McGonnagal said she'd accompany him down before she got to the first years.

Now to start, Harry didn't look like the same young boy Harry he use to be. He had now given up trying to tame his hair and simply just tossled it more (just like James…) took give it a more tossled look. He had grown a fair few inches, and his muscles made up for the lack in fat. All the quiditch training really did something for him. During his shopping for his new scool robes, he discovered that Gladrags had a very secret line just for Hogwarts students… it was so hush hush, that not many of the students knew about it. He had loaded up on all sorts of new clothes that the helpful witch said he looked marvolous in.(and that's besides the fact that he, himself felt amazing in the new clothing!) so he put on his new skin tight fores green shirt that clung to his abs like velcro. His pants were a deep blue denim with a studded belt.

He recalled walking into the Great Hall with many a gasp and whispers. But there was only one he was looking for a reaction out of. Draco Malfoy He was not sure why, but over the summer months he had developed a new obsession with the poor boy. He, of course, got the reaction he wanted. He stared strait into those silver eyes as he walked across the hall to his table. He saw the slitherin open his moth slightly and swallow with emmense difficulty. Harry just grinned at him mischeviously, which he relalised a little too late, that it made pretty much everyone in the Great Hall hot and bothered.

A loud tapping at the window interupted his thoughts. He looked over and saw one of the school owls. He opened the window and the owl deposited the letter on Harry's lap. No sonner had it arrived, it flew back out the window and out towards the ground.

On the front of the letter, a small note appeared. It read:

_Dear mister Potter,_

_Enclosed is the name of your partner for the dance. Your parter will not know who it is they are going with, but have been instructed to meet a person with a black masque in front of the doors of the Great Hall. _

_Good luck and good night_

_ Albus Dumbledoor_

Harry re-read the instructions carefully, then opened up the envelope. _'so there is only going to be one out of every couple who knows who they are going with? That's pretty cool…'_

A small slip of parchment was inside. Harry opened it up and read it. His eyes opened in surprise as he began to laugh histerically. _' Dumbledoor, I owe you one'_

As Harry went to bed he found new emotions awakening inside him.

On the able beside his bed Harry placed the piece of parchment. Two words were all that were on it.

_ Draco Malfoy_

so…. Was it ok? Maybe even enjoyable? Well review and I will know for sure…


	2. Chapter 2: is it suprise sex?

Thank you all for those amazing reviews! It makes me feel special! I'm really tired because I've been up pretty much all week, and my muscles hurt…. Cries… too many emotions!

Disclaimer: well you no the drill…. I don't own Harry Potter…or any of the characters… or anything that J.K. Rowling has bought the rights to… yadda yadda yadda! And no, I do not own J.K. Rowling either…. Damn!

' _Insert words here'_ Harry's thoughts

_Insert words here _Draco's thoughts

Any who on with the story…

Chapter 2: is it...Suprize sex?

Harry walked into the Great Hall, the next morning, smiling with the new knowledge of who he must take to the ball. He decided, (perhaps a plan in his dreams) that he would secretly flirt with Draco… this may make the blow (A.N. as in Draco finding out that Harry was his date… not the other kind of blow… you sick people… lol just kidding.. that's for later chapters) a little esier. At leased he could say he tried.

'_ah, good! Friut this morning…. This could get interesting…'_

Harry picked up a grape and looked at Draco.

At the Slytherin table, Blaise had just started up a conversation with a midly-interested Draco, about whether Gryffindors would be good lays.

"Honestly Draco, wouldn't you agree? I mean take Finnagin for example." At this point Draco had stopped listning, but Pansy continued the conversation with Blaise.

Draco, it would seem, had been slightly distracted with a certain raven-haired Gryffindor. He tried to keep his erection down, which didn't seem to work. Harry had taken a grape and sucked at the tip of it for a few seconds, until the skin was off. Then he sucked it all into his mouth and ate it without swallowing. He did this while maintaing constant eye contackt with peircing silver eyes.

_oh dear god… _

Harry then took a kiwi from the bowl and cut a small slit (A.N. circle shaped, so he suck stuf…I mean…), placed the kiwi to his mouth and sucked. Draco could see the kiwi getting thinner as Harry sucked the fruit dry…

gulp..

Harry saw that he was exciting the sexy Slytherin and decided to leave it at that today.. maybe do more during potions… lol. He told Hermione and Ron that he was going back up to the tower to collect his things.

He walked out of the Great Hall, (mind full of wonderfull things he would do to Draco if the opertunity arose) he didn't notice a certain blond Slytherin follow him out…(actually I don't think any one else did either…)

Harry walked down a corridor that lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady, when all of a sudden he felt a pair of hands latch around him and pull him into the nearest classroom. I was pich black, but he knew the attacer could see. He could feel two hands force his ass to grind the offender's erection. It felt amazing… no matter how weird it was. Then he felt the same two hands pull down Harry's trousers, and let them fall to his ankles. In one quick thrust, the offender was inside Harry and moving around in him. It was the quickest he'd ever cum… it was literally less than a minute that he heard his name called out from behind him, in a gruffy voice. He felt himself getting filled, while he could feel himself climaxing at the same time. "Oh gods, yes"

It was over as quickly as it had begun. He heard the door click shut but didn't mind. He sat by himself, smiling. ' t_hat was amazing… I will have to tease him more often…it's not rape... more like suprize sex…'_

Harry pulled his clothes back on and walked back to Griffindor tower. He smiled re-playing the night's events in his head. The onl thing he wished more than anything was to have been able to say his name.

'_Draco…'_

so that was chapter 2… ya I'm going to bed now! It's like… oh idunno…. 2 in the morn..? anywho …I'll be working on chapter 3 as soon as I've had some sleep!

Thxs for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: come and dance with me Harry

Yes chapter 3 here! I'd like to say a personal thank you to all of you who reviewed… I love you guys! (Not literally) anywho…it means a lot to me… it really keeps me writing! Thank you!

Disclaimer: well I don't own Harry Potter… or anything J.K. has exclusive rights to… but I do own this plot…. Yay for me!

A.N. if for some random reason you decided to skip the first to chapters and still want a summary… well go back to chapter 1, because I am way to tired to write any summary… I'm just kidding! Please don't eat me!

Summary: (see I told you I'd do it…)Sarah and Ady grab a hold of Jas and give her a sedative of some sort to calm her down…whilst all the while playing charades… "…Seda…sedagive?" lol I love that movie… Harry returns to school, lookin' hot, and finds out that Draco Malfoy is his secret date. Malfoy on the other hand doesn't know who his date is. Harry isn't helping things for Draco when desserts arrive (happen to be fruit). To make this short: Harry eats his fruit seductively and Draco gets horny… Harry gets pulled into a classroom and what may seem like a rape scene ensues…it isn't rape however, because Harry knows that it was Draco after all… but we don't want to ruin Draco's fun…

Any who on with the story

Chapter 3: The last chapter pt.1 (AKA. Single pt.1) (AKA. Come and dance with me Harry…)

(A.N. I forgot to mention this chapter also has a song attached to it. Its called "Michael" and it's by Franz Firdinand…great song…)

It had been a week since the classroom incident, but Harry and Draco hadn't really crossed paths since then. It was the night before the Halloween dance and Harry still hadn't seen Draco… maybe he should tell him. It wasn't a minute after that thought that Harry heard a tap at the window. A large Eagle owl had swooped in and deposited a letter on Harry's lap. The owl then flew back out the window, most likely to hunt. Harry quickly opened the letter and saw three lines of untidy writing. It looked as if the sender was in a rush.

_Potter,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. We have something I need to discuss with you. _

_Malfoy._

' _He probably want's to tell me that he was the one who grabbed me and fucked me in the closet… this may get interesting…' _Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and rushed out the door, with 5 minutes to midnight. He reached the astronomy tower with ease and opened the door. He looked around for some sign of Draco.

It was pitch black, but his seeker eyes enable him to see a dark shadow on what looked like a windowsill. Harry cleared his throat, which seemed to get Draco's attention.

" I'm here Malfoy, what do you want?"

" I want to apologize to you for attacking you, and raping you…" Draco stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry reached out a hand, which was strangely accepted. Harry pulled Draco to him and turned Draco around so that his arse was pressing against Harry's obvious arousal.

"It's not rape if I enjoyed it," Harry whispered roughly in Draco's ear. Draco whimpered in response.

"That's more like surprise shagging." Harry would never let Draco know that he knew who it was all along.

Draco smirked and turned around. "Fancy another round of surprise "shagging" then?"

Harry laughed which made Draco frown. "What's so funny?"

"Well it's not exactly surprise shagging if I know about it? Is it?"

Draco regained his smirk and pushed Harry on the bed. Somewhere in the room a song began, and Draco began to sing along with the words.

"This is where I'll be so heavenly,

So come and dance with me Harry."

Harry could feel himself sliding into Draco, which caused him so much pleasure that a groan came out from his throat.

"I'm all that you see,

You wanna see,

So come and dance with me Harry.

So close now, so close now,

So come and dance with me,

So come and dance with me,

So come and dance with me,"

Harry could no longer hear Draco's voice singing the song, instead he heard other beautiful sounds coming from Draco as they got close. The song played on, unaccompanied by any one.

"… And nothing matters now!

This is what I am,

I am a man.

So come and dance with me Michael.

So strong now,

It's strong now.

So come and dance with me Michael.

I'm all that you see,

You wanna see.

So come and dance with me Michael.

So close now, it's close now,

So come and dance with me,

So come and dance with me,

So come and dance with me,"

Harry was sure he could go on for hours when he heard Draco call out his name so softly…and it wasn't his last name either. "Oh Gods Harry…" and Draco exploded all over Harry's stomach. Upon hearing this Harry spilled his seed into Draco.

Having no more energy to stay up Draco slid beside Harry from his straddling position, and cuddled up next to him.

Harry began to stroke Draco's hair, and accidentally spilled what he'd been thinking about saying since he came.

" Draco?"

"Mm?"

"Want to go to the ball with me?" It was weird, but asking Draco to the ball was a heck of a lot easier than asking Cho…

" What?" Draco sat up.

Harry began to have second thoughts about every saying anything, but a feeling of luck came over him and he decided to share everything.

"Well you see, Dumbledoor assigned you as my partner for the ball…I also kinda got outta hand with the flirting… I'm sorry…

Draco laid back down in Harry's arms and smiled into his new found lover.

"I'd love to go with you, Harry. It would should be lots of fun. And the school will never know what hit them!"

so that was chapter 3… I hope it was good…yes it was longer … yay for me and thank you for reviews! I love yall'


End file.
